Na Realidade SasuSaku e GaaIno
by Haruno Sah-chan
Summary: Tsunade constrói uma máquina, e acaba mandando 4 shinobis para outra realidade: A dos humanos. Que confusões eles vão aprontar lá? E o que acontece se 4 shinobis da Akatsuki aparecem lá pra atazanar? Leia pra saber SasuSaku GaaIno


Fic OneShot Na realidade SasuSaku-GaaIno

Demorei, mas to de volta com mais uma oneshot. Em Breve eu vou postar "Bleach-Naruto-Yasha"(N/A: É isso aí, eu misturei 3 animês :P)

Na realidade SasuSaku-GaaIno

Gaara e Temari estão indo para Konoha, experimentar o novo invento de Tsunade. Ele transportaria 4 pessoas para outra realidade. Ao chegarem em Konoha, se dirigem diretamente para o escritório da Hokage.

Tsunade: Que bom que chegaram. Estava esperando.

Gaara: Como vamos saber quem será transportado?

Tsunade: Colocando a letra inicial do sobrenome aqui. – Disse apontando onde se colocava um papel (se não existia eu inventei xDD) com quatro letras. Elas foram: S, S, G e I(Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara e Ino).

Tsunade ativa a "máquina" e surge um clarão. Gaara desaparece.

OoOoOoOoOo

1 hora depois – No escritório de Tsunade

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto: Vovó-Tsunade! A Sakura-Chan sumiu!

Shikamaru: A Ino também.

Temari: O meu irmão também.

Kakashi: Ouvi rumores que o Orochimaru esteja por perto.

Tsunade: VÃO INTERROGÁ-LO! òÓ

OoOoOoOoOo

No esconderijo de Orochimaru

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto: Cadê a Sakura-Chan?

Kakashi: Calma, Naruto... É que a Sakura, o Gaara Kazekage e a Ino desapareceram. Você está com eles?

Orochimaru: O que eu iria querer com dois ninjas da folha e um da areia? Demo... O Sasuke também sumiu.

Todos – Orochimaru: Nani?? O Sasuke também?

OoOoOoOoOo

Mais tarde – No escritório da Godaime

OoOoOoOoOo

Tsunade: Orochimaru, és culpado para ter que vir até aqui?

Kakashi: Não, Tsunade-Sama. Mas o Sasuke também sumiu.

Temari: Tsunade, que letras você colocou?

Tsunade: S, S, G e I.

Temari: Tem certeza que era do sobrenome?

Tsunade: Tenho, mas... Ah, não... -.-

Temari: O que houve?

Tsunade: Eu acho que me confundi... Era do nome n.n"

Temari e Kakashi: Essa não!

Orochimaru e Tsunade: O que houve?

Temari: É simples: S Sakura, S Sasuke, G Gaara e I Ino

Tsunade: Essa não. -.- Eu enviei os 4 pra outra realidade...

Tsunade: Orochimaru... O Sasuke já matou o Itachi?

Orochimaru: Já, por que?

Tsunade: Porque vocês poderiam voltar pra vila... Seria uma chance de eu me redimir por essa burrada '

Orochimaru: Proposta aceita Apertam as mãos

Temari: O que pode acontecer com eles enquanto não voltam?

Tsunade: Não faço idéia...

OoOoOoOoOo

Em outra realidade

OoOoOoOoOo

Surgira um grande clarão, e Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura e Ino desaparecem.

Quando Sakura vê, está ao lado de Sasuke no meio de uma rua.

BIIIIIII (N/A: Buzina xDD)

Eles, levam um susto, correndo direto para a calçada.

Sasuke: Onde estamos?

Sakura: Não faço idéia... Vamos perguntar para alguém.

Sasuke: Que seja...

Sakura: Ei moça! Que país é esse?

Moça-qualquer-que-passava-por-ali: Japão, por que?

Sakura: Por nada, mas pra que lado fica o País do Fogo?

Moça-qualquer-que-passava-por-ali: O.O Garota, você ta doida? Não existe isso.

Sasuke e Sakura: O.O Peraí? Não existe?

Sakura: Mas nós somos de lá! Somos ninjas de lá!

Moça-qualquer-que-passava-por-ali: Vocês devem estar doentes... Passar bem!

Sasuke e Sakura: O.õ?

OoOoOoOoOo

Com Gaara e Ino

OoOoOoOoOo

Gaara e Ino estavam num "não chove, nem molha" há um mês e meio. Estava na hora de se acertarem, devido a uma briga que tiveram há uma semana.

. FlashBack on .

Ino: Pôw, Gaara, eu não agüento mais! Você não toma atitude!

Gaara: Se eu não tomo, por que VOCÊ não pode tomar?

Ino: Affff... Eu to de saco cheio! Ta tudo acabado entre nós!

Gaara: Ótimo!

Ino: Ótimo!

. FlashBack off .

Ino: O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Gaara: Nada que te interesse...

Ino: Pelo você sabe que lugar é esse?

Gaara: Se soubesse já tinha dado o fora daqui há muito tempo.

OoOoOoOoOo

Voltando ao escritório da nossa Hokage-Sama xD

OoOoOoOoOo

Tsunade: Temos que reuni-los, pois devem estar todos separados, e assim é impossível traze-los de volta. Mandaremos 4 shinobis reuní-los, enquanto isso eu reverto a máquina para traze-los de volta.

Eles ligam a máquina com novas letras, mas nada acontece.

Todos: O.õ?

OoOoOoOoOo

Na sede da Akatsuki

OoOoOoOoOo

Um clarão cobre a casa. Minutos depois, todos olham em volta, e... E? E Tobi, Deidara, Sasori e Kisame DESAPARECEM!

OoOoOoOoOo

Voltando a realidade

OoOoOoOoOo

Deidara: Onde estamos?

Tobi: Porque eu? Tobi is a good boy! TTTT

Sasori: CARALHO! Cadê as minhas marionetes?

Deidara: Falando nisso... Art is a BANG! Capow (N/A:Explosão xD)

Sasori: DEIDARA! ÒÓ

Deidara: Gomen, gomen, eu não resisti... '

Sasori: ACHEI!

Tobi: O que? Onde? Quando? Como?

Kisame: Uahhhh (Acorda...)

Todos – Tobi e Kisame: ¬¬'

Deidara: Kisame... Onde a gente tá?

Kisame: O que? Olha em volta Não sei -.-

Sasori: Huh – Huh – Huh (N/A: Risada maléfica xDD) Então vamos acabar com aqui :D

Deidara: Art is a BANG! Capow

Kisame: Cadê as minhas espadas? E o Tobi?

Tobi: Aparece do nada Tobi achou as espadas do Kisame-kun D

Kisame: Minhas queridas espadas! :D

Então eles se dirigem a cidade mais próxima. Mais precisamente, a cidade que os nossos "heróis" estão.

OoOoOoOoOo

Com Sakura e Sasuke

OoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke: Sakura...

Sakura: Hm? Nani?

Sasuke: Não é melhor irmos pra um lugar seguro?

Sakura: É, acho que sim...

Eles vão atravessar a rua, mas como não conheciam os carros, atravessam bem na hora que um vinha vindo. Sakura, não pensa duas vezes antes de dar um soco no carro, destruindo-o.

Todos que estavam ali – Sakura: OO

Sasuke: É, vamos, Sakura... OO!

OoOoOoOoOo

Com Gaara e Ino

OoOoOoOoOo

Gaara: Se soubesse já tinha dado o fora daqui há muito tempo.

Só então eles se dão conta da posição que estavam. Gaara por cima de Ino, com as respirações se mesclando, Gaara perde o controle de seu corpo puxando Ino para si, dando-lhe um beijo ardente e cheio de paixão, por ambos os lados.

De repente:

Capow

Eles se separam na hora pensando:

Ino e Gaara: "Deidara".

Gaara: Vem Ino, vamos ver de onde vem essa explosão!

Ino: Ok!

Eles vão correndo em direção ao barulho de explosão, e lá encontram Deidara e Tobi, e logo chegam Kisame, com suas espadas e Sasori com suas marionetes.

Gaara e Ino: "Essa não".

OoOoOoOoOo

Com Sasuke e Sakura

OoOoOoOoOo

Eles haviam ido a um beco sem saída, vazio, onde alguns bandidos se escondiam. E eles atacam.

Bandido 1: Mãos ao alto!

Sasuke e Sakura: Qual é? Vai encarar? ¬¬'

Bandido 1: Pessoal, acho que esses aí não têm medo... Hehehe...

Aparecem uns 20 bandidos em resposta.

Sakura: Hehehe... Precisa de seus amiguinhos pra lutar?

Todos – Sakura: Oo!

Bandido 1: Atacar! òÓ

Sasuke: Sharingan!

A luta prossegue, até que ouvem o barulho de explosões.

Sasuke e Sakura: "Deidara"!

Sakura, pra acabar com a luta, dá um soco no chão derrubando todos os bandidos dentro de uma cratera. Enquanto isso, eles vão na direção do barulho.

Chegando lá, Gaara e Ino os avistam, e vão em sua direção.

Sasuke: Que lugar é esse?

Gaara: É alguma outra realidade. A Tsunade mandou a gente pra cá sem querer ¬¬'

Todos: ¬¬'

CAPOW

Deidara: Olha, se não é o irmãozinho do Itachi, o Kazekage de Suna e as ninjas de Konoha...

Ino: E olha se não é o loiro emo, o peixe-cru, o bonequinho e o pirulito laranja da akatsuki... ¬¬"

Deidara: Quieta ô loira-que-copiou-a-minha-franja-e-ainda-por-cima-do-lado-errado.

Ino: Essa franja é original MINHA! CORDA CAPILAR DE CHACKRA!Corta o cabelo, fazendo aquele jutsu do clã Yamanaka que eu não lembro o nome em japonês

Sasori: Vamos nos divertir um pouco? Shaiuhsuiahiasahui Risada maléfica

Sasuke: Sharingan!(N/A: Ele tinha desligado, né?)

Kisame: Pega uma espada

Gaara: Se prepara para usar a areia

Tobi: Se esconde(N/A: hsuaihsiahsuai)

E a luta começa...

Sasuke: Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!

Devido as chamas de Sasuke os 3 fogem, e começam a saquear a cidade, é claro, com os 4 em seu encalço.

Eles adentram numa floresta. A perseguição continua, até que chegam a um rio. Sakura provoca:

Sakura: Deidara, não vai entrar no rio, ou você se afoga 3 vezes mais...

Todos – Deidara: KKKKKKKKK

E uma nova luta começa, sendo Deidara vs. Sakura e Ino, Sasori vs. Sasuke e Gaara vs. Kisame.

Sakura e Ino, que estavam em vantagem, logo "nocauteiam" Deidara, deixando-o inconsciente. Sakura vai ajudar Sasuke, que estava em desvantagem, e logo nocauteiam Sasori também. Gaara já havia vencido Kisame há um tempo.

Eles caminham pela floresta até que encontram uma gruta.

Sakura, vai com Sasuke até um rio para limpar seus ferimentos, enquanto Ino e Gaara ficam na gruta.

Gaara: Onde paramos?

Ino: Aqui! Dá um beijo desentupidor de pia nele

Gaara: Voltamos?

Ino: É claro! D

OoOoOoOoOo

Com Sasuke e Sakura

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura foi pra dentro do rio, pegar água, mas na volta escorrega, caindo em cima de Sasuke.

Ambos coram, devido a posição que se encontravam. Vão se aproximando lentamente, até que...

Um clarão os envolve, e eles voltam para a sala de Tsunade, junto com Gaara e Ino, que se beijavam ardentemente.

Eles se separam coradíssimos, provocando risadinhas por parte de Tsunade, Orochimaru, Temari e Kakashi.

Ino e Gaara se casam no mês seguinte.

Voltando um pouco... No dia em que voltaram para Konoha.

2 horas depois que voltaram da confusão em outra realidade...

Sasuke e Sakura voltavam pra casa juntos, já que Sasuke passava pela casa de Sakura para chegar a sua.

Sakura: Bem, já ne (N/A: Ignorem o acento, a porcaria do meu Word insiste em botar ¬¬')

Sasuke: Mas já? Sorriso malicioso

Sakura: Sasuke-kun? O que você tá fazendo?

Sasuke: Continuando onde paramos. – E puxa a Kunoichi para si dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

**Owari**

Gomen por não falar nada nas minhas outras fics... Eu ainda não me acostumei com o modo de postar do xD

Bom, espero que gostem, e logo eu posto o 1° capitulo de Bleach-Naruto-Yasha.

Até a próxima fic...

Já ne (Eu já disse pra ignorar o acento? To dizendo de novo ¬¬')...


End file.
